


The Deepest Cut

by Sereda



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drugs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sereda/pseuds/Sereda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having beaten two token assassins sent by the Qun, Iron Bull is convinced their vendetta is over. However, it seems someone has a far more nefarious plan in mind after all, something Bull doesn’t discover until Dorian is taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If We're Quick

**Author's Note:**

> This is another experiment for me, something a bit darker... I'm not going to tell you if it ends well or not because I don't want to spoil the tension. I hope you can forgive me! 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: there are non-consensual sexual acts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian and Bull miss weapons practice in favour of a hot tumble. A decision they'll both regret when the day is through...

Bull awoke to Dorian sprawled across his chest, lazily stroking his cock. Even hazy from sleep, the realisation warmed his belly and made him twitch.

‘Morning, amatus,’ Dorian purred. Bull could feel his mischievous smile against his skin.

‘Hey,’ the warrior croaked before stretching a little, making his lover tighten his grip.

‘Nu-uh,’ Bull protested, reaching to drag the mage fully on top of him until they were face to face. ‘We said we’d get up early today and do your weapons training.’

Dorian frowned. ‘But, we’ve got ALL morning.’

‘No, kadan, you’ve got a full schedule and I’m running training exercises with Cullen and the new recruits.’

The ‘vint pouted, his hair was dishevelled and he had that just-woken innocence. The sight was irresistible. _Vashedan._ Dorian knew all too well what was going on between Bull’s thighs. He smiled seductively and pushed his hips forward rubbing his own length against his. Bull growled and reached down, intending to shift the mage away, but instead his hands found those smooth buttocks… and squeezed.

‘Alright… if we’re quick,’ he breathed.

Of course, they were _never_ quick. Bull loved feeling every inch of Dorian’s skin, preparing him until he was begging for it, pushing into his willing flesh until he cried Bull's name… Then the sweet bliss of holding him afterwards, all sweaty and breathless, stroking his damp dark hair back from his forehead until his heart-rate slowed.

 

***

 

So they missed their training.

‘Tomorrow, Dorian,’ Bull growled. ‘First thing.’

‘Of course, amatus,’ Dorian called back over his shoulder as he left. ‘I can’t wait for you to help me play with my staff.’

The double-entendre was terrible, but the man couldn’t resist, smirking to himself as he walked the ramparts. The truth is he didn’t see the point of it. He was an excellent mage and monitored his mana carefully. When it ran low, he drew back, casting defensive spells until he was recharged. If retreating wasn’t an option he quaffed lyrium and blasted his nearest enemies. He might not be a warrior, but he could whack an ailing demon with his staff powerfully enough or give a sharp kick into the groin of a brute. Yet Bull was insistent he learn more advanced techniques with and without his staff ‘just in case’.  This was all because a Templar had nullified his magic _once_ , leaving him to the mercy of a rogue who promptly stabbed him in the back. Dorian argued that was pretty unavoidable considering the rogue was invisible _and_ behind him thus rendering any new fighting techniques rather useless… but Bull would brook no further argument.

They’d only managed one session and Dorian had used it primarily to show his lover how he could defend himself perfectly well, thank you very much.

 

***

 

It was late when Dorian finished going over some Venatori reports with Leliana. Exiting the war room, he rubbed his temple wearily, a vague headache coming on. He could do with one of Bull’s massages. The big merc knew exactly where to press and rub to ease Dorian’s aches. Those huge hands were capable of so many things. The thought warmed him as he left the great hall in pursuit of his lover.

A recruit intercepted him on the steps. ‘Master Pavus?’

‘Yes.’

‘I have a message for you from The Iron Bull. He asked you to come down to the valley, to your meeting place, without delay.’

‘For what purpose?’ Dorian asked, amused. They often played little games or jokes with each other and it delighted the mage.

‘I don’t know, ser,’ the recruit replied blankly. ‘The message is simply that you go there directly.’

‘Fine,’ Dorian said with a coy smile. _I’ll play his little game._

 

***

 

It was a cold night and Dorian jogged across the bridge outside the hold as fast as he could. It was an unusual meeting place, one they didn’t tend to use now that everyone knew they were lovers, but perhaps Bull was feeling nostalgic.

A little breathless, he trotted down a narrow path towards a sheltered alcove, remembering one of the first times he’d come here with Bull. He’d warmed the rocks with a spell and the Qunari brought furs and brandy. It was all very romantic, in a terribly rustic way.

Dorian waltzed inside the cave-like space, excited to see what sight awaited him. Candles? A roast? Bull lying naked on bear fur again? A tremor ran up his spine in anticipation before a cold pressure came at him from all sides. He knew this only too well - his magic was muted. Was this part of the game? _No…_ He had a second to feel uneasy in the unnatural darkness before thin strong hands grabbed him from behind. Dorian had at least learned something from the previous rogue attack and violently twisted from the grasp before it had time to take hold, spinning to face his opponent, fists raised.

‘Gatt!’ he gasped taking in the elf’s steely countenance. _This can't be good._ ‘What are you-‘ he began to ask before a crack across the back of his head made everything go black.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... it's a difficult one. *hugs*


	2. Pieces of a Mage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull discovers Dorian is missing.

Bull yawned, stretched and walked slowly upstairs to his chamber. It had been a _really_ long day, training new recruits back to back. Cullen seemed to have never-ending stamina, but even he began to lose his footing towards the end.

It took a moment for Bull's eye to adjust to the darkness. He'd had the roof fixed to make his lover happy, but that meant there was no longer any handy moonlight to see by. The warrior fumbled around for the matches Dorian had left him until he was able to light a thick candle. As the room filled with a warm glow, he was met with a disconcerting display: a staff, broken in two, on his bed.

The design looked familiar. ‘Dorian?' he called out, scanning the room. 'If this is some kind of sick joke, it ain’t funny.’ The warrior strode over to the bed, kicking it angrily in warning as he grabbed one half of the weapon. ‘I mean it mage, if you’re under the fucking bed I will throttle you.’ Bull ran his fingers over the beautiful carvings, heart constricting as he realised it was indeed Dorian’s favourite staff. Mage’s staves didn’t break easily and sure enough there were black scorch marks where it had splintered. Bringing it to his nose, Bull took a sniff. _Vashedan._ It was gaatlok. Cold dread clutched at his gut and for a terrifying moment it paralysed him. Mercifully, the sharp edge of the staff he was gripping pierced his skin, bringing him back to his senses. Grasping the fragments, Bull tore from the room.

‘Commander!’ he cried, bursting into Cullen's office.

‘Bull?’ the voice came from above. ‘What is it?’

‘Dorian’s missing. I need you to lock down Skyhold, get scouts searching the immediate area.’ Bull was glad to sound calmer than he felt.

Half-undressed, Cullen clambered down the ladder from his bedroom. ‘What makes you think he’s missing?’ he asked.

Bull swallowed. ‘I found this in my quarters,' he began, brandishing the broken staff. 'And gaatlock was used to break it so believe me, he’s in trouble.’

Cullen frowned. ‘Have you been to Dorian’s quarters?’

Bull shook his head, it seemed an obvious place to start, but his instinct told him his mage wasn't in Skyhold.

‘Go there now,' Cullen ordered. 'I’ll send men to seal all the exits.’

 

***

 

Bull tried to ignore the dark thoughts invading his mind as he barrelled through the deserted great hall and up the stairs to Dorian's chambers. There was as breathing mound under the bedcovers. Blessed relief flooded through him. ‘Thank fuck, Dorian,’ he cried. But pulling the blankets back revealed one of Cullen’s recruits, gagged, bound and bloodied. Bitterly disappointed, Bull yanked down his gag and growled, ‘Where’s Dorian?’

‘I don’t know,’ the young man croaked. ‘P-please don’t hurt me.’

Realising the man was already battered, Bull softened. ‘I’m not going to,’ he said, untying the man’s bounds. The recruit was in no shape to undergo further rough treatment and, as if to prove the point, passed out before Bull could get another word.

 

***

 

Dorian was aggrieved to realise after some long, thick moments that he was somehow face down against coarse wooden flooring. Flooring that appeared to be rumbling and shaking. He lifted his head, only for a sharp pain to shoot through his skull. ‘ _Ugh,’_ he went to moan, but nothing came out of this mouth. ‘ _What the fuck?’_ he went to exclaim, but again, there was no sound. Slowly, he understood he was in a wagon, bound with some kind of collar around his neck.

‘Look who’s awake?’ Gatt spat, grabbing Dorian's shoulder and pulling him onto his back. ‘Our prize dathrasi*. Don’t bother trying to talk, saarebas that collar will stop all your words and magic.’

Dorian struggled at his bonds, endeavouring to snarl soundlessly. Gatt merely observed him, a victorious smirk on his face. Panic began to rise in the mage’s chest. Bound, magic-less and without even his wit to defend him, he was completely at the elf’s mercy. And he knew he would receive none.

 

***

 

Bull paced outside the infirmary having been ‘strongly advised’ to leave. That advice had come in the form of Cassandra steering him out forcibly. Bull knew the recruit needed medical attention, but he was also painfully aware every second they lost at this end was given to Dorian’s captors. Dark thoughts constantly circling, Bull forced his mind to focus on the facts: Cullen was still gathering information, his guards waking up the hold, questioning anyone who'd been around or awake earlier this evening. Leliana said Dorian left the war room several hours ago, but it appeared no one had seen him since.

Cassandra finally emerged, announcing, ‘Dorian was to meet you in the valley, apparently in your meeting place.’

Bull turned and ran towards the gates with Cassandra behind him calling for back-up. They raced down the valley to the place he remembered well, his heart hammering harder with every step. But turning the corner, they found the cavern empty. The bare space seemed to taunt him. ‘Bring me a torch,’ Bull ordered and the space lit up immediately as Solas appeared at his elbow with a fireball in his palm.

‘There,’ said the elf, nodding to the floor a few paces ahead. Bull saw a few drops of blood and where the ground had been disturbed with several pairs of feet, one being dragged. _Dorian being dragged away._

‘What _exactly_ did the recruit say, Seeker?’ Bull growled to Cassandra, tearing his eyes from the floor.

‘Apparently he was asked by another soldier, one he did not recognise, to give Dorian a message from you. That message was to come here.’

‘That’s it?’ Bull asked, fists clenching.

‘Yes. When Dorian left he said he was returning to the barracks and then woke up bound as you found him.’

Solas knelt beside the blood. ‘Cullen may be able to make a phylactery out of this. It will be weak, but it might give us some indication of Dorian’s whereabouts, if this is indeed his blood.’

Bull already knew it would be.

***

 

* _Dathrasi = Used as a derogatory term against indulgent individuals, comparable to the pig._


	3. Please Point the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew finally know which way to go and Dorian tries his best to get under Gatt's skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your comments and encouragement. This one isn't easy to write! I've already scribbled a lot of the chapters in rough but they need some editing... I thank you in advance for your patience <3

Listening to fruitless reports from the scouts, Bull found it hard to stay focused. His heart was in turmoil, on one hand filled with urgent needed to charge and crack skulls, on the other desperate to hold his kadan close and breathe him in safe and whole. Both needs were frustrated. A flurry of snow had covered any tracks. Only one guard had seen Dorian leave Skyhold to access the valley, but beyond that… nothing. It was no surprise to Bull. He and Dorian had chosen that alcove specifically because it was out of sight of prying eyes. The warrior turned away and pretended to examine a rock. Fingers gripping the stone, he could just imagine Dorian waltzing into the cave expecting his lover to be there - only to find danger and hurt.

Cassandra’s firm hand pressed his shoulder. Solas had returned with Cole, Cullen, Krem and Skinner, all carrying packs with several to spare.

‘Here you go, chief,’ said Krem as he handed him his own pack.

‘Are we going somewhere?’ Bull asked gruffly, directing his question to the Commander. _Please say we have a direction to run in. NOW._

‘Leliana received a crow,’ Cullen announced. ‘A covered cart was seen travelling north at speed. All other transports have been accounted for and identified, save that one. Our spymaster suspects they may be heading towards the Waking Sea. And…’ The Commander broke off, opening his palm to reveal a phylactery. ‘This _is_ Dorian’s blood, so I can use it to track him.’

Bull looked at the vial. It glowed softly, indicating the mage was still alive. _But for how long?_ He inhaled deeply, steeling himself as best he could. Dorian didn’t need him falling apart. The Inquisitor was absent, off on a mission to the Exalted Plains with Blackwall, Vivienne and Varric, so it was down to him and he wouldn’t stop until he had his lover back in his arms.

‘The phial isn’t very reliable as a compass, but when we get closer it will glow stronger,’ Cullen continued. ‘When Cole gets close enough I’m hoping he can pick up on Dorian’s thoughts as well. Now, from what we can tell, Dorian must have left around 8pm and presently it’s 3am – so whoever has him has a 7 hour head-start. This is your mission, Bull, but I suggest we leave now. I’ve sent word ahead to gather some horses and harts for us further down the valley.’

Bull nodded, they had a direction to charge in and a means to track Dorian. Gratitude and hope began to fray the edges of a sickening deep cold.

 

***

 

Dorian had stared at Gatt’s face for the best part of half an hour as they rumbled at breakneck speed. He mouthed frantic, but unnaturally silent, words at his captor, who merely took in the scenery. The mage was no Ben-Hassrath but he could tell the elf was at least a little conflicted by the way he chewed the inside of his mouth.

Shivering with cold, Dorian bitterly lamented running down to the alcove without a cloak. Bull would be so angry with him for not attending his training now. _Does he even know I'm no longer in Skyhold?_ The thought made his heart contract and Dorian prayed he would have the chance to be scolded. 

Finally, Gatt looked down at him and nodded at someone behind Dorian. The mage hadn’t even realised there was someone else in the wagon and as he craned his neck back he was surprised to see a Qunari with violet eyes reach down and press the collar. A warmth filled his throat. Dorian didn’t want to look at the menacing Qunari again and returned his wide eyes to Gatt.

‘Speak then, bas,’ Gatt said. ‘Your mouthing like a dying fish is irritating me.’

‘Why have you taken me?’ Dorian croaked.

‘Someone had to punish Hissrad for betraying his people. I’ve taken you because you’re… important to him.’

Dorian inhaled. He’d suspected as much. His mind scrabbled for some clever way to get out of his predicament. ‘But you overestimate my importance. Bu-Hissrad and I aren’t that close.’

Gatt snorted. ‘You’re fucking aren’t you?’

‘Er… yes, but Hissrad has enjoyed _many_ others during his time with the Inquisition. I assure you I’m nothing special.’

‘So what’s this?’ Gatt asked as he viciously yanked the dragon’s tooth necklace from Dorian’s neck, breaking the chain.

Dorian stifled a cry, pretending it had merely physically hurt. ‘Oh _that,_ we’ve all got one, those of us in the Inquisitor’s inner circle. It was far less crude than tattoos. Look, I’m no more special to Hissrad than his other lovers. Alright, I concede, I may be _one_ of his favourites, but nothing more.’

Gatt laughed unkindly and examined the tooth. Dorian frowned. He'd sounded convincing to his own ears and it could well be true. Bull had called him kadan and Dorian freely called him amatus, but neither of them had said the words…

‘He loves you,’ Gatt said, lips curling in disgust. ‘Hissrad loves a Tevinter magister who keeps slaves. Even betraying his people for him.’

Dorian’s eyes widened. ‘That’s simply not true! Any of it. Please allow me to cross them all off: I’m not a magister; I _personally_ have never kept slaves and he didn’t betray you – that mission was a success, it’s just that the collateral damage was yours, not ours.’ Dorian paused. ‘He does care for me. But only in the way he cares for all lost souls, like Krem and… you.’

Gatt shot him a look, a muscle tightening in his jaw.

‘He was devastated to be cut off from the Qun, but especially to have let you down,’ Dorian explained.

Gatt nodded at the Qunari who leaned forward to touch Dorian’s collar again. The man tried to squirm out of the way. ‘No, please, I-' and his voice was cut off again.

The Qunari turned to the driver and uttered something in Qunlat. Gatt looked at the dragon’s tooth again before tossing it over the side of the wagon.

 

***


	4. The Slave Enslaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian is passed over to new captors and Bull finally understands who took him.

Dorian awoke from an uneasy sleep. The wagon had stopped and neither Gatt nor the Qunari were present. Sitting up was quite a feat with his hands tied and the mage tried to burn through his bonds. But it was useless, the damned magic-numbing collar was too efficient. Suddenly he heard raised voices.

‘And whose fault is that, elf?’ a gruff voice snarled. ‘If you hadn’t left the mage’s staff as some sort of token they wouldn’t have discovered he was absent so soon.’

‘It was to taunt him,’ Gatt explained, irritated. ‘Make his pain all the greater, don’t you see?’

‘All I see is a stupid elf whose temper makes him foolish. There will be no more stops until we reach Vincenzo and his men.’

Their footsteps approached the cart and Dorian quickly lay back down, feigning sleep. His heart was beating faster. So his absence had been discovered, and sooner than ideal. For a wild moment, Dorian wondered if Gatt had dropped the dragon’s tooth along the trail on purpose. No, that couldn’t be right. He’d chosen this punishment, whatever it was going to be. And who was Vincenzo? The name sounded Antivan – an assassin, a templar, a pirate? Perhaps, Dorian wondered, he would have more luck using his charms on an Antivan than a thick-headed elf.

 

***

 

Dawn was breaking. For an hour they’d been riding as hard as possible while staying mindful of any signs: blood trails, broken branches, debris, tracks, anything that might indicate the wagon’s passing. Bull wanted to hold Dorian’s phylactery, but, sensibly, he’d left it with Cullen and contented himself with turning every now and then to see it tied around the man’s neck.

They rode largely in silence, everyone focussed on the mission, despite their obvious fatigue. Most of the party had been roused from only a few hours' sleep. Bull of course hadn’t slept at all, not that it mattered. He was grateful to have the support of his allies and was touched they had mobilised so quickly and without question, but he was single-minded in his pursuit and couldn’t dwell on their discomfort.

Despite himself, he found his mind wandering to yesterday morning. The beautiful mage, naked underneath him, pressed chest down into the mattress. His back muscles had twitched under Bull’s touch and the warrior couldn’t resist placing little kisses along them. Dorian had moaned into the sheets. Bull knew the mage loved it when he did something so delicate and unexpected. For his size it was always a surprise, one that he kept for Dorian alone. _Vashedan._ Bull cursed himself. He needed to focus on the road.

 

***

 

 

It was dawn by the time the wagon stopped again. Gatt jumped out, then the Qunari proceeded to drag Dorian by the chain attached to his wrist bonds until they too were both standing, or in the mage’s case, stumbling, on solid ground.

Gatt walked towards a small group of sinister-looking men: two muscle-bound bodyguards flanked a man who would be classed as handsome under less nefarious circumstances, wearing expensive clothes.

‘Vincenzo, thank you for meeting with us,’ Gatt greeted the slighter man. ‘This is the mage I told you about.’

The man raised an eyebrow and appraised Dorian up and down, whistling through his teeth. ‘Fine catch, Gatt, very fine,’ he purred with a deep Antivan drawl. ‘I hope he’s not been damaged in transit?’

‘Nothing a healing potion won’t fix. I can’t let you keep the collar so I advise you drug him or use some sort of magic suppressant.’

‘I’d like to inspect him first.’

‘Just take him,’ Gatt snapped. ‘You’re getting him for free. You don’t have time to waste, people are looking for him already.’

This Vincenzo raised an eyebrow in challenge, but nodded to the violet-eyed Qunari who unlocked Dorian's collar just as one of the body guards waved his hand and enveloped the mage briefly in a magic-stifling blue light. He felt the cold pressure, but was thankful to be able to speak again, an opportunity he jumped upon.

‘Sir, I must protest,’ Dorian began, addressing the Antivan, before the Qunari shoved him forward and the second bodyguard grabbed him by his arm and dragged him to a horse. ‘I’m a valued member of the Inquisition you know!’ he shouted back as the bodyguard made him mount the animal before clambering behind him, immediately spurring the steed forward into a wood.  Dorian didn’t get a chance to give Gatt one last look before he was swept away again.

 

***

 

The rescue crew came to a lake and stopped momentarily to let their steeds drink. Bull was loathe to halt, but he was well aware it would be counter-productive if the animals started to fall. He sat on a large rock and rubbed a sore knee.

‘Two hour’s hard riding is worth at least four against a wagon laden with cargo,’ Cassandra declared helpfully, appearing at his side. ‘We are closing the gap, Bull.’

‘Yeah…’ he mumbled.

Thankfully she didn’t linger and joined the others, readjusting their packs and stretching.

‘It’s not your fault, The Iron Bull,’ said Cole suddenly.

Bull growled at him. ‘Go away, kid.’

‘But it’s not. The elf was hurting and he wanted to hurt you more. You saved him and then you abandoned him. He was so sure you would choose him.’

Bull jumped up. ‘You’re talking about Gatt aren’t you? Did he take Dorian? What does he mean to do to him? Where were they going?’ The warrior didn't realise he’d grabbed the boy-spirit until Cullen pressed a firm, gloved hand onto his bicep.

‘It’s alright, Bull, let go of Cole so he can tell us.’

‘Sorry… kid, tell us what you know.’

‘Forgive me, The Iron Bull, I felt it in Skyhold, but there are so many voices and hurts there I didn’t know it was him... until now.’

Bull clenched his fists and inhaled slowly. ‘It’s OK… _please_ fucking tell me,’ he managed through gritted teeth.

‘He wants to hurt you. Take Hissrad’s heart. He means it, but he also doesn’t, and now it’s too late.’

‘What does that mean?’ Cullen asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

‘It means Gatt chose to take Dorian as payback for what I did to the Qun. Fuck. Cole, did you feel any intention to hurt Dorian?’

‘Yes, he wanted to hurt him... but not kill him…’ Cole’s eyes went distant. ‘Ashamed for all I’m about to do. A slave who enslaves. No. The Tevinter deserves it, he who kept slaves himself. It’s justice. It has to be.’

‘He’s selling Dorian to a slaver?’ Cullen asked.

Bull swallowed, finally understanding and nodded. 


	5. The Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian's captors are too far ahead of his would-be rescuers so he resorts to desperate measures to hinder their progress. Meanwhile, Bull and his crew come to a crossroads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this has taken such a long time! It's awful of me to keep you waiting like this. If it's any consolation I have lots of big life stuff going on right now which is getting in the way. I'll try to update more quickly next time <3

‘That’s ridiculous!’ Cassandra exclaimed. ‘Dorian isn’t some unknown city elf being passed from slaver to slaver, he’ll be recognised straight-away.’

‘Slavers are slippery bastards,’ Krem explained. ‘They know secret ways, have tricks and spells and a ton of contacts, some willing, some indebted to them. It's easy to cover their tracks and they could take him underground…’ he broke off, casting Bull a concerned glance.  

‘I don’t understand why the Qunari would do something like this. It doesn’t make any sense,’ Cullen interjected.

‘It isn't the Qunari, it's Gatt. Come on,’ Bull growled, reaching for his hart. ‘Break time’s over.’

 

***

 

Hands still bound, Dorian held onto the saddle pommel with all his might. His new captor’s arms were either side of him holding the reins, thighs gripped around Dorian's hips, but one stumble from the horse and they'd go flying.

By the time they made a quick stop, the sun was high in the sky. The men led their horses to a river and even fetched some water for Dorian which was an improvement on his treatment at Gatt’s hands at least. After taking some long, deep sips, Dorian noticed the leader, Vincenzo, looking at him curiously.

‘What should I do with you?’ he asked.

‘You can release me,’ Dorian stated hopefully. ‘I’m a friend to the Inquisitor, she won’t take kindly to my being captured. In fact, I’ll wager she’s not far behind us.’

The man smiled. ‘I know who you worked for. It’s of little consequence.’

‘My father is a very rich man. He'll reward you for my release.’ Dorian stumbled over the words. He was loathe to bring his father into this, but was desperate to get out of this man’s clutches. 

‘I’m already a very rich man myself, but I’ll be getting great rewards from you soon enough.’

‘I’d be a terrible slave. I’m very wilful and stubborn,’ Dorian sniffed.

The man approached him, his gait unhurried. ‘I’m counting on it,’ he purred as he crouched beside him and brushed back a strand of Dorian’s hair, making the mage jerk backwards. ‘I think there’s a lot of fun to be had from conquering a Tevinter noble. It fetches a very high price.’

‘What now?’ Dorian croaked.

‘Oh don’t act all innocent. You Tevinters love having slaves. I’m simply undecided whether I just sell you whole or keep you and pimp you out to all comers, or even…’ The man traced a finger up the mage’s arm. ‘Keep you for myself.’

Dorian’s mouth went dry.

‘But I’ve got the rest of the journey to ponder that, and of course, your inspection, which I’ll attend to personally.’ The man rose and clapped his hands. The two men sprung to action. Dorian tucked a small, sharp stick he'd been fussing with up his sleeve before his riding partner hauled him to his feet, half-dragging him to the horse because suddenly his legs didn’t work so well.

 

 ***

 

‘Look!’ shouted Cole.

There was no mistaking it: Dorian’s dragon’s tooth necklace caught in a hedge. Mercifully, the silver chain had sparkled in the midday sun and alerted the party to its presence. Bull's feelings of relief they were on the right track were mingled with despair that Dorian’s belongings were being torn from him piece by piece.

‘Perhaps Dorian threw it there himself,’ Skinner suggested with a sad smile.

‘Look, track marks all the way from here,’ Cullen pointed out. ‘Now that there’s no more snow covering we may see more.’

Bull had no words for his crew and merely nodded as he tucked the dragon’s tooth into his pack and urged his hart forward.

 

 ***

 

Dorian came to slowly. He’d waited until the horse was racing before he stabbed his little stick into its back with all the might his bound hands could manage. He knew he was risking his neck, his future mobility, possibly his life, but they'd been going far too fast for the others to catch up.

Now, lying in the dirt where he landed, he was gratified to see the animal had pelted off into the distance still whinnying frantically. He rolled over, which was a big mistake judging by the shooting pain in his side, to see his riding companion slumped over a branch. 

‘Wilful indeed,’ Vincenzo's silky voice purred behind him before he strolled into view. The man knelt beside Dorian and cradled his head before bringing a bottle to his lips. The mage was in too much pain to refuse and took a few sips. Almost immediately he felt better and oddly relaxed. The handsome man studied him carefully and undid his bonds, massaging his wrists. Dorian felt soothed by his touch. A voice somewhere inside his head murmured that this wasn't quite right.

***

 

 _Ah shit._  Bull rubbed his tightening chest. The tracks had diverged. Had his captors passed Dorian over to someone or were they trying to throw their pursuers off the scent? He noted the cart marks were less pronounced which would mean they'd offloaded someone, but was that Dorian or another passenger?

'Right, we split up,' Bull ordered. 'Krem and Cullen, you're with me. Commander, you've got the phylactery and Cole, you've got your mind-reading so you go with the others. We'll follow the cart marks while you lot follow the horses' tracks. Solas send up a fireball if you find something. Cole, how far away can you be and still be able to do your pop-up trick?'

Cole pondered for a moment. 'The horizon,' he answered unhelpfully.

'That'll do,' Bull grumbled. 

'But what if you find something, how will we know?' Cassandra asked.

'I've got some flares,' Cullen answered.

Bull vowed then to buy the man, and indeed the whole of this motley crew, more than their combined weight in alcohol when all this was safely over.

 

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes those are drugs Vincenzo gave Dorian. I do apologise if this triggers anything for my lovely readers - it's in the warnings.


	6. Intercepting the Elf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull finally catches up with Gatt and demands some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! I know it's been months - please forgive me. I have a reasonable reason as I had a baby :) Slowly coming back to some semblance of functionality now and the plan is to finish this over the next few weeks xxx

Krem, Cullen and Iron Bull rode hard over rocky ground. Bull was vaguely aware they were hammering their steeds' hooves, but he also knew he wouldn't stop. Not for one moment. Not until Dorian was safe.

Then he saw it. A cart with three passengers dressed as Inquisition soldiers. Not trusting his one eye over the distance, he signalled to Krem.

The man squinted in the direction of the cart. ‘There’s a Qunari... and Gatt!’ he hissed.

Bull quickly reviewed the situation. They’d soon be within earshot, and if one of the men turned around he’d lose the advantage. Bull was cursing the lack of an archer, when Krem reached into a pocket and pulled out a ball with a grin. It was one of Rocky’s volatile creations. Bull nodded gratefully, smacking him around the head could wait until their safe return.

They halted behind a rocky outcrop while Krem lined the cart in his sights. Then, using a neat catapult, he launched the bomb. It hit true - a small explosion splintered the side of the cart, sending it veering into a clump of trees.

Bull was on them in a moment, taking out the roaring Qunari with one swing of his axe while Cullen closed on the driver, a human, dispatching him when the man launched, blade drawn. Bull yanked Gatt out of a heap of broken cart, bloody and battered and clearly in pain. He felt a torrid mix of emotions, not least of which was deep, biting betrayal.

‘Where’s Dorian?’ he yelled, huge hands gripping the elf’s scrawny form.

Gatt’s eyes were defiant, teeth bloody. He seemed to relish his next words. ‘He’s out of your reach, Hissrad. I delivered him into a pair of greedy slaver hands.’

Bull snarled, lifting Gatt off his feet. The elf coughed up blood and examined his face eagerly. ‘There it is! I can see it in your eyes. That’s how I felt when you betrayed _me_.’

Bull ignored him, bent only on finding out more about Dorian’s destination before the elf expired. ‘Where is he?’ he yelled.

Gatt sneered. ‘I don’t know.’

‘I saved you from a life of slavery, Gatt. How could you do this?’

The elf rasped. ‘I stood up for you and you humiliated me! You chose those mercs over me.’

Bull tightened his grip. It had been the toughest decision of his life. ‘Nothing warrants selling a man into slavery, you of all people should understand that!’

‘I didn’t sell him,’ Gatt laughed cruelly. ‘I gave him away!’ 

Bull's fingers dug in hard, but Gatt continued. ‘I demanded assassination, but they sent mere amateurs. A token warning. How was that just? I knew I’d have to execute your punishment myself.’

Bull couldn’t believe what he was hearing. If only Gatt hadn’t taken an innocent man, his kadan, Bull would feel sorry for him. The elf was an angry young man when they met, embittered by his treatment at the hands of a slaver. He’d found some peace and a place under the Qun, but he kept his temper. Still, Bull never imagined he’d do something like this.

‘Please Gatt,’ he implored in a last attempt to appeal to the elf’s good side. For a moment a flicker of remorse passed across his pointed features, but then Gatt's eyes rolled back into his skull and he breathed his last. Bull shook him uselessly. _Fuck fuck fuck._

Despite his anguish, Bull lay his former comrade down gently, before kneeling beside him and whispering a silent prayer that all was not lost.

As if in answer, Cole shimmered into being beside him.

‘It is the other path, The Iron Bull. Dorian was taken away on horseback. You must cut across the forest directly to the east, we will meet you and move on together.’

‘To where?’’

‘The Waking Sea.’


	7. A Different Kind of Cargo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian wakes up in a different world. And the gang make it to the docks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your kind words and well wishes - you're the best <3

For a moment, the rocking made Dorian wonder if he was back in the cart, but there was a disconcerting softness beneath him. His fingers found plush silk and his head pushed back into a plump pillow… _Had it all been a dream?_  He rubbed his bleary eyes, a dull headache forming.

‘You’re awake,’ came a soft voice.

‘Ugh,’ Dorian managed, before a handsome male elf appeared into focus.

‘Here, drink this, you’ll feel better,’ the elf suggested, holding out a small, pretty glass.

Dorian took a sip before realising what he was doing. ‘This isn’t right,’ he croaked, knocking the glass away and straightening up. ‘I’m a prisoner here and…’ Dorian tried to use his magic, but found his powers still muted. ‘Gah!’ he cried in frustration and stumbled out of the small bed, determined to find whatever he could use as a weapon.

‘It’s alright,’ the elf continued, hands raised in peace. ‘I’m not going to hurt you. I’m a slave too.’

‘I’m not a slave!’ Dorian sputtered, stumbling forward. ‘Andraste’s tits – why is this house rocking?!’

‘We’re on a ship. It’s docked for now, but we’ll be moving off at dawn.’

‘Tomorrow?’ Dorian felt a wild pang of hope. Vincenzo must have got cocky and delayed his flight. But then _oh… please no_. ‘We’re still in Fereldan yes?’ he asked, unable to keep the panic from his voice.

‘Yes,’ said the elf, with a small smile. ‘You’ve only been here a short while.’

It was then that Dorian properly took in his surroundings. He was in a large hold and they weren’t alone. There were around half a dozen others, all incredibly good-looking and wearing fine robes like his new companion. Most were elves but there was a human woman and female dwarf too – all presumably slaves. However, they were lounging around looking surprisingly content. If there weren't two bodyguards near the entrance, Dorian would have thought they were simply Vincenzo's pampered guests.

The mage swayed uneasily, but when the elf ventured forward to steady him he scowled at him in warning.

‘OK, ok,' sighed the elf. 'I'm Fen by the way. I've been tasked to look after you and help you bathe.’ 

‘I refuse to be preened for display!’ Dorian shouted. ‘I am not going to be sold to anyone, do you hear me?’

‘If you don’t at least bathe... I’ll be punished,’ Fen stated flatly. 'Look, it's only a bath.'

He looked so forlorn that Dorian took pity on him despite his indignation, conceding to be led to a small alcove where a bath had been drawn. There was a small oil burner at the foot of the tub releasing a gloriously soothing scent, and when the mage stepped into the hot water all his aching muscles thanked him. He had to admit it felt rather amazing despite the dire circumstances. In fact, after a few moments, Dorian felt very relaxed indeed. He was suddenly immensely confident he would be rescued and no longer felt in jeopardy.  The elf knelt beside the tub and dipped a soft cloth in the water. The mage watched him through half-lidded eyes, but didn’t stop him as he took his hand and cleaned it gently.

 

***

 

The gang gathered at the docks. The early evening sun shimmered on the water. From here they’d have to go on foot, and possibly by sea. Bull surveyed the scene as the others tethered their steeds and rubbed sore limbs.

A young city elf scurried by, chancing a quick glance at the motley group. He reminded Bull of Gatt. _Damn._ Bull rubbed the bridge of his nose, he realised he’d had a roaring headache this whole time. 

‘I’m confused,’ said Cole suddenly. ‘I think I can feel him, but he’s… happy.’

‘What?’ Bull barked, shoving all pain to one side in a heartbeat.

Cole stared at the ground. ‘Warm and soft, light sparkles off the glass. Soft, tender, when will he touch me again?’

A cold shiver coursed down Bull’s spine. Cassandra whipped around from tying her horse: ‘Perhaps he is thinking about you, Bull?’

‘No…’ he croaked, but the words stuck in his throat.

Mercifully, Krem filled in the spaces he couldn’t. ‘Slavers often use powerful drugs to manipulate their slaves. It creates a sense of euphoria and relaxation so they’re more…’ He chanced a quick glance at Bull. ‘Compliant.’

‘Dear Maker,’ Cassandra groaned.

‘Well,’ Bull coughed and straightened, trying to shake off his dread. Whatever state they found Dorian in, he vowed to make it right - if Dorian would still have him. Gruffly he said, ‘It means he’s close doesn’t it? Close enough for Cole to feel him.’

 

***


	8. A Race Against Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian tries to clear his head and the gang close in.

Dorian looked at the feast before him and licked his lips. He couldn’t quite remember why he was here, but this seemingly private dinner was sumptuous and he ravenous.

‘Please, help yourself,’ Vincenzo said silkily, gesturing to the spread and taking a seat at the end of the table. Dorian’s new elven friend placed a napkin across his lap before pouring more wine.

The mage grabbed a juicy chicken leg and bit into it with a groan. Normally he’d exercise a little more decorum but – Andraste’s arse – this was the best food he’d ever tasted. He’d scoffed a handful of spiced breads and was halfway through a rack of baby druffalo ribs when he finally remembered his manners and looked up.

The elf was gone, but his host was watching him, hands caressing a bejewelled glass of wine. Even tipsy as he felt, Dorian couldn’t mistake the predatory look in his eyes. A pang of something… _anxiety?_ gripped his insides, turning them to liquid. 

As though sensing his change of mood, the Antivan slowly rose and moved around the table towards him.

‘What’s your game?’ Dorian asked quietly. He couldn’t recall why this handsome man was entertaining him.

‘Come now, Dorian, surely someone as beautiful as you is accustomed to being admired?’

The mage felt his cheeks flush. _Damn this wine._ ‘Naturally,’ he managed with a small smile. _Are we on a date?_ He wondered, his mind grappling for some purchase on the situation. ‘But not usually by someone as intriguing as yourself,’ he managed with what he hoped was some charm. If this was a date he certainly didn’t want to blow it.

The older man held out his hand and Dorian took it dumbly, allowing himself to be led to an adjoining room with an ornate bed in the centre. ‘Come sit with me,’ Vincenzo purred, steering his guest to the edge of the mattress.  The ship rocked a little and Dorian with it. Vincenzo gripped Dorian’s biceps to steady him and encouraged him to sit on the bed. The mage smiled his gratitude, but felt uneasy at the man’s touch.

Vincenzo sat beside him, hand reaching out to caress Dorian’s bare shoulder. The warmth was grounding, but lips soon replaced fingers making him giddy. He turned his head to meet Vincenzo’s gaze. His eyes were a rich brown, inviting and seductive, framed by long dark lashes. _Heavens._ He found himself leaning in for a kiss which his date met hungrily.

It all felt rather strange. Passionate heat mixed with a vague discomfort. Vincenzo pushed him back onto the bed and slid along his body. Dorian felt the hot hardness of the man’s erection against his own.

_No!_

It came from some inner part of his brain – his own voice echoing in his head.

‘Wait!’ Dorian cried out, shoving the man off and sitting on the edge of the bed. _What am I doing?!_ He wondered, but he couldn’t deny his instinct was telling him this was wrong.

Warm lips returned to the back of his neck, hands rubbing his shoulders. His emotions oscillated wildly from fervently randy to creeping fear. He took a deep breath and focused hard to clear his mind. Hazy around the edges he saw, as though in the distance, his reality: Bull, Gatt, the Inquisition. _Ah shit._

Vincenzo broke off as if sensing the change. He poured some wine from a side table and handed him a glass. ‘No,’ Dorian said a little too abruptly. He didn’t want to anger the man. ‘Thank you,’ he added politely.

‘I’m not offering,’ his captor replied, continuing to hold it out.

Dorian rose from the bed and turned to face him. The man was smiling, but his eyes were now hard.

‘No more,’ Dorian stated firmly, steeling himself for a fight. Suddenly strong arms grabbed him from behind into a vice-like circle and he could only struggle against them – presumably one of the bodyguards had been standing in the shadows.

The mage growled and twisted to one side reaching down to pinch the guard’s thigh hard, the way Bull had shown him. The man grunted and briefly loosened his grip which was enough for Dorian to deploy his elbows and, as the man lifted his arms, his teeth. But then, the mage felt the unmistakeable edge of a cold thin blade against his throat.  

Vincenzo pushed it just enough to break the skin and, with his other hand, lifted the glass to Dorian’s lips, arching a challenging eyebrow. The message was _drink or die_. Dorian steeled himself. He wanted to fight, but he wanted to live and pick up the pieces later, if he could. He looked his captor dead in the eyes. ‘My friends are going to crush you,’ he spat before drinking.

When the glass was empty Vincenzo smiled and snaked his hands around Dorian’s buttocks. The mage burned with rage before…

The tension melted from him.

The handsome man started to unbuckle his tunic.

‘I think you can leave us now,’ he said to someone. ‘Stay within earshot.’

 _How lovely._ Dorian thought vaguely.

 

**

 

'Where the fuck is Skinner?'  Bull snarled. They’d been searching for the better part of an hour. Dusk was falling. Precious time lost in this maze of taverns, warehouses and ships. The port was far bigger than he remembered and there was certainly more than one slaver in town.

Cullen was holding the phylactery in a gloved palm and it was glowing ever brighter, but it didn’t help. ' _Unless it has a fucking neon sign pointing the way it’s useless_ ,' he’d growled half an hour ago. Cole had proved more distracting than helpful, providing a sinister narrative, which eluded to… well, Bull just couldn’t think about that right now.

But as a fellow city elf, Bull knew Skinner would have the edge on getting information from her peers – the servants, the prostitutes, the workers who saw all but were practically invisible.  

A high pitched whistle alerted him to her presence at the end of the busy street. _Please.._. he murmured turning in her direction. Mercifully she looked bright, waving him over, before disappearing around a corner. ‘Come on!’ he called to the others before they half walked, half jogged towards her, jostling traders and revellers in their path. If Bull had his way, he would barrel through them, but was loathe to make a scene in case it alerted the slaver.

At the end of the alley Skinner was indeed talking with a fellow elf. ‘Hey Chief, my new pal here tells me he knows where Dorian is but has asked for a reward. I’ve told him we’ll give him some coin if he’s right, but smash his face in if he’s telling fibs. Alright?’ The elf frowned and Bull nodded.

‘A slaver called Vincenzo arrived around three hours ago with a new… guest… meets the description of your human friend: bronze skin, curly moustache, clearly a ‘Vint. Well, they went aboard the Sapphire Bell – the ship docked at the far edge of the harbour.’ Bull was already on his way when the elf called after him: ‘The one with a blue dragon figurehead!’

 

**


	9. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincenzo has Dorian right where he wants him while the rescue team board the Bell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience! Baby and writing pose a tricky juggling act, but here are two chapters for you and the final one(s) will be coming this week.

Bull had spotted the Bell earlier, it was a large vessel garishly decorated in blue and gold. To think he’d been wondering about its design while his kadan was captive inside made his stomach twist. He’d repressed so much in order to focus on reaching Dorian, breathing steady, thoughts fixed only on the goal. Now his control was fraying and the barely contained desperation within was threatening to break through. He nearly grabbed an old woman and threw her into the sea when she stumbled into his path. Luckily he settled for picking her up and moving her bodily out of his path, keeping her on dry land.

‘Bull!’ Cullen appeared at his elbow, slightly breathless. ‘What’s the plan?’

Eye focused on the ship, as though his gaze was keeping it in place, Bull replied quietly, ‘We storm that fucking boat and kill everyone who blocks the path to Dorian.’

Keeping pace, the Commander grabbed Bull’s arm. ‘We don’t know how many are on board, there are narrow passageways-.’

‘And?’ Bull growled, cutting him off.

‘I agree with the sentiment but we need a slightly better strategy than ‘kill everyone’.

Bull could most certainly have thrown the man into the sea too, but he knew he was unravelling. Dorian was so close now and all Bull wanted was to reach him. To hold him and breathe him in, safe and whole. Cullen was right of course. Bull huffed, slowing down amongst some high-stacked lobster crates. The others were right behind, including the elf being dragged along by Skinner. They’d left the crowds and only a few fishermen remained tending to their boats as night fell.

Bull breathed deeply, forcing his bile to stay down.

‘OK folks, this is it,’ he was reassured to sound more calm than he felt.

 

 ***

 

Dorian leaned back against the bed pillows as Vincenzo ran his fingers down his bare torso. He felt himself growing hard under the man who, annoyingly still clothed, ground against him. The man rose and left the bed. The sudden loss of heat and weight made Dorian feel exposed. He moaned a protest and reached out, head heavy, unable to rise easily. Mercifully he felt Vincenzo’s hands on him again, now slick with oil, massaging his thighs slowly and deeply.

Dorian sighed with relief. There was something familiar about this. Well, the sensations were familiar but someone else does this to him. A bigger, broader, heavier presence. Reassuring, strong… Ah yes… _Bull_. A hand palmed Dorian’s cock through his silk briefs.

‘Bull,’ he purred through a smile.

A soft laugh. ‘If you say so.’ The timbre wasn’t deep enough for Bull, but a rich Antivan drawl. No matter.

Behind Dorian’s closed lids he could see firm grey skin, the curve of a huge bicep, the rough yet smooth of those wicked horns. He chuckled. He wanted to get up and touch the man but felt bone heavy against the mattress. A deft hand slipped under silk to stroke Dorian’s cock, a languid motion, no rushing or impatient fumbling… just like Bull. A slick finger slid between his buttocks, gently nudging. He felt floaty and heavy at the same time, it would be disconcerting were it not for the warmth and the pleasure emanating from him. The finger was joined by another skilful digit. Dorian groaned, his own voice a surprise to his ears.

 

***

 

Crouched behind a crate on the nearest walkway, Bull strained his ears to listen beyond the soft lapping of the waves. A muffled ‘hnugh’ and a vague squelch signalled Cole’s victory against the nearest guard then a series of shuffles and soft thuds followed. The big Qunari flexed his fingers around the haft of his great axe. He hated being hunkered down like this, but it was the better plan: wait for the assassin to make quick work of the guards on deck, scope out the area and report. With their mix of mages and warriors, it made sense to use the rogue on this delicate infiltration. Plus, Cole’s unique ability to read thoughts was going to lead Bull right to Dorian – even if every word out of the kid’s mouth hurt like a punch in the throat.

When Cole returned, he brought mixed news. There were a good few guards, but clearly the whole complement was not yet aboard, presumably enjoying the delights of the docks before they shipped out. But there were numerous mechanisms to nullify magic throughout the vessel, meaning Solas, and of course Dorian, were limited in their fighting abilities. It made the Qunari’s gut tense. If those weren’t in place his mage would have easily fried his captors by now.

‘I’ll remain outside and prevent anyone calling for reinforcements,’ Solas offered.

‘Cassandra and I will destroy any of those devices we can sense along our paths,’ Cullen suggested.

There was nothing more to say.  Bull looked at each of them, nodded briefly and jumped aboard the ship, axe raised.

 

***

 

‘Please… don’t stop,’ Dorian breathed as Vincenzo ceased his skilful finger work.

‘As much as I want to hear you beg, I’m going to delay your gratification… and seek my own,’ the man laughed softly. ‘Turn over.’ Dorian rolled over heavily. How had his underpants been removed? He couldn’t quite remember. He heard the popping of a bottle stopper and then slick fingers pressed against him again, breaching his muscle more eagerly.

Dorian chuckled. ‘Amatus, being on this ship reminds me-‘

‘Amatus?’ Vincenzo purred. ‘How sweet.’

Dorian frowned into the pillow. _Is this a dream?_ His mind slipped and fumbled struggling to hold down a clear thought. Were he and Bull back in Skyhold? As the fingers became more insistent, a rumble of fear rose from his gut to constrict his chest. He managed to ground out a ‘katoh,’ but his head was heavy and his mouth muffled by the pillowy mass. The urge to succumb to the man’s touch was overwhelming, but there was a discordant note in his heart and it was getting louder.   

***


	10. Breathe him in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull scours the ship for his kadan, while Dorian fights his own battles.

While the others were filtering into other parts of the ship, Bull followed Cole down the central corridor.  Every now and again there were shouts followed by the cracking of wood and the clash of weapons.

‘Follow me, The Iron Bull,’ Cole whispered.

‘Are you sure this is the way, kid?’

Cole went quiet, presumably feeling for Dorian. Bull hated this part, but steeled himself. They needed to get this right.

‘Bull,’ he murmured.

‘Yeah?’ Bull answered a split second before realising it was Dorian Cole was channelling. His heart groaned.

‘Bull… Bull… _Bull_ … amatus… amatus…’ Cole frowned. ‘He’s saying it over and over until it fills the spaces. He’s trying to fight but his thoughts are slippery. This way.’

A door opened half way down the corridor and an elf emerged carrying some linens. Bull didn’t care to hide, even if they’d had any place to go, charging forward. ‘Guards!’ the elf screeched before disappearing inside and slamming the door shut.

‘It’s not that door,’ said Cole, ‘It’s further down.’

Another door swung open. Bull paused just long enough to check whether friend or foe before swinging his blade clean through the chest of a burly guard. The man stood still, shocked by the spray of blood on his face, before collapsing to the ground. Another guard appeared behind him, but ducked as Bull took another swipe and was rewarded with Cole’s twin blades buried in his back.

 

***

 

Vincenzo removed his fingers with some difficulty before sliding his partially undressed body over Dorian’s back. Letting his weight press his captive into the mattress, he chided in his ear.

‘This will go a lot easier if you let the potion take you. You don’t need to be uncomfortable. You can continue to enjoy yourself.’

It had clearly become apparent that Dorian was fighting through again, at least mentally. The mage gritted his teeth, he couldn’t move much but he could clench and he was going to make this damn difficult.

Vincenzo didn’t move, continuing to weigh Dorian down onto the mattress. He sighed.

‘Jak?’

Dorian heard the door open and a heavy pair of footsteps towards the ornate headboard before his wrists were bound to it. The indignity of this position overwhelmed him and somehow he managed to yank his ankle away when Jak reached for it. Both Jak and Vincenzo pushed against him, wrestling him to the mattress when muffled shouts came from the corridor. Neither man relinquished his grip on Dorian, but the Vincenzo lifted up slightly which allowed Dorian to turn his head towards the door.

Suddenly said door was kicked open so viciously it came off one set of hinges. Dorian’s damp hair had flopped over his eyes, but he could make out a grey wall of muscle taking up the space where wood once was. _Bull._

His rescuer roared, headbutting the rising guard before flinging him powerfully into the wall. The man crumpled, dead eyes frozen wide. Vincenzo, still half-undressed on top of Dorian, scrabbled for his blade on the bedside table. Too quick for Bull to reach him, he grabbed a handful of the mage’s hair, exposing his neck as pushed the blade against his throat.

‘Come one more step, Qunari and I’ll open his veins,’ he hissed.

Dorian felt the man’s heart beat fast against his back. He watched as Bull stilled his movements. His one eye, dark with rage, narrowed and the mage knew he was working out how to destroy his captor while keeping him in one piece. As far as Dorian could see, there weren’t many ways that wouldn’t end up with his main arteries being severed.

‘Back off!’ Vincenzo snarled.

Bull took half a pace backwards. Dorian felt a wave of hysteria rise in his chest and he struggled beneath the slaver. Bull didn’t take his eye off Vincenzo but raised his arms slowly, brushing a palm against the two dragon teeth against his chest. The gesture appeased Dorian a little.

Cole’s voice whispered to him somehow from inside his own skull. _You can cast your spells now Dorian._ The mage realised then that he no longer felt the numbing sensation of nullification. He stilled his mind and felt a shimmer of electricity in his gut. Focusing through the haze he willed it to swell and rise. Bunching his bound hands into fists, he managed to send a charge through his skin. It was enough to shock Vincenzo who promptly dropped the blade.

In a heartbeat Bull was across the room. He yanked Vincenzo from the bed and lifted him by the neck. The slaver yelped and writhed but it was as nothing within the Qunari’s iron grip.

‘Release me beast!’ he breathed. ‘I have… p-powerful friends… who will make you pay if you harm me.’

‘So does Dorian,’ Bull growled. He looked over at Dorian who saw his own fury and heartache mirrored. ‘Kadan, would you like-' Bull began gruffly. Dorian shook his head. The drugs in his system had weakened him greatly and he just wanted this over with. Without another word Bull tightened his grip around the man’s throat. Vincenzo danced madly, hands clawing at the Qunari’s unrelenting fingers. Dorian was vaguely aware of cold fingers untying his wrists as he grimly watched the man’s face turn blue, eyes bulging. Then one last spasm and the man who would have raped him hung limp as a ragdoll. Bull tossed him onto the dead guard in the corner.

Dorian pressed his face into the mattress. He was awash with emotion: relief, almost jubilant, mixed with hysteria and… shame. He felt terribly exposed. He heard Bull whispering something. A blanket was placed over his nakedness.

‘Kadan.’ Bull’s voice, so soft. ‘Are you hurt?’

Dorian shook his head into the bed.

‘May I?’

The mage turned to see. Bull’s hand was hovering over Dorian’s bruised wrist, not yet touching, waiting for permission. He nodded and watched as his lover tenderly examined the skin, chafed but unbroken. He then turned his attention to Dorian’s neck, looking again for consent. When given, he lightly touched the man’s chin to lift it slightly. The skin had been scraped, but nothing too deep. It could have been a lot worse. Dorian almost laughed at the thought that the merc’s tender fingers had but moments ago squeezed the life out of his captor. It made him feel oddly safe.

‘Can you get up?’

‘I need some assistance,’ Dorian croaked and then cleared his throat. 'I’ve been… drugged.’

Bull also cleared his throat as he helped the mage sit back, pulling the blanket close around him. Cole stepped into the room with some clothes he placed on the bed.

‘The ship is clear, The Iron Bull,’ he said softly before retreating.

Dorian hastily reached for the garments, hoping Bull wouldn’t notice the love bites on his inner thigh. The Qunari mercifully said nothing, but sat and waited as he quickly pulled on a pair of underpants and trousers. He stood up too fast and stumbled forward, legs turned to jelly. Bull caught him, holding onto his upper arms. When steady he steered him back to sit at the edge of the bed. Dorian resisted. He didn’t want to sit there. Bull allowed him to slump to the floor instead and sank down with him, crossing his legs opposite. Dorian inhaled and looked up at him. His one blue eye shone brightly, crinkling at the edges. Dorian’s breath caught in his throat. He clambered into Bull’s lap and was immediately encircled by his strong, protective arms. Pressing his face into the big man’s chest, he sobbed while Bull planted little kisses atop his head.

 

***


	11. Picking up the Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovers make their way back to Skyhold, but there's so much left unsaid.

After a night camping outside the port, the gang made their way back to Skyhold. Their desperate outward flight reversed with a peaceful canter. The morning sun shone through the leaves above their path, casting flecks of gold over them like celebration confetti. But the relief that swelled in Bull's chest was pinched back hard by images flashing in his mind: his kadan naked and being held down… the slaver’s trousers round his ankles… the rope attached to the headboard… an upended vial of oil on the bedside table. What had that fucker done to Dorian before Bull reached him? What had Dorian been forced to do? Bull started to wish he’d kept the slaver alive and taken him apart piece by piece.

The mage had said very little to Bull since they were reunited. After putting on a brave face to the rest of the crew, he’d requested one thing: to take a bath in a nearby tavern and he did so alone.

Bull knew better than to push, but when they were safely inside their tent last night, he had to say it.

_‘I’m so sorry, kadan.’ His voice was thick with emotion, but he wasn’t going to pretty up his apology. ‘Gatt took you because of me.’_

_Dorian grabbed his hand in the darkness, pulled the Qunari close until they were lying on their bedroll. ‘No, Bull, I won’t have that. It’s not your fault.’_

_Bull opened his mouth to protest, but found Dorian’s palm pressed flat against it.  ‘Maker, you’re not to blame for this.’ The mage sighed. ‘I'd rather not talk about this right now, amatus, please.’_

Bull had grunted his reluctant acquiescence and contented himself with holding the man tightly until he'd fallen asleep. Bull was grateful for that at least. He’d taken a sniff of the wine bottle by the bed on the ship and smelled the deathroot. Mixed with fortified wine, with a touch of spice, it would have been a very potent sedative or Dorian wouldn’t have slept a wink.

In the darkness Bull had listened to Dorian’s breathing, intermittently pressing his face into his hair and breathing him in. _Thank fuck._ He’d been desperate to reach him and now there he was. His kadan was in his arms, warm and alive. 

Dorian’s laughter carried on the wind to Bull, who was taking up the rear in their procession. It sounded forced, but the Qunari sensed it was important for the ‘vint to put on his game face. At least for now.

He thumbed the two dragon’s teeth hanging against his heart. Dorian still hadn’t asked for his own back. He’d understand if his lover needed time. He just wanted the chance to make it right.

 

***

 

Dismounting in the courtyard that evening, Dorian gave the minimal respectable time thanking his rescuers again and then made a hasty retreat, weaving his way through Skyhold’s corridors until he was safely in his quarters. He leaned heavily back against the door. Realising he was holding his breath, he let out a deep long sigh. He was so grateful to be back he could have wept. Now he just wanted to carry on like nothing happened. Of course Bull wouldn’t let him get away with that.

To buy himself some time he’d informed his lover prior to the steep incline to Skyhold that he needed some space tonight. He knew the big man wanted to ask him all about his feelings _. Ugh._ Not that he wasn’t utterly grateful, not that it wasn’t heroic, Bull bursting in and saving him. But it was also humiliating. It was a shitting mess and he’d rather not talk about it. He’d rather not acknowledge that he’d been useless without his magic. He’d rather not divulge all the sordid details of his ordeal. He’d rather Bull never knew how he really felt during… _No_. He didn’t even want to think it. He just wanted to shove it all into the dark recesses of his mind and bury it under everything else. 

 

***

 

A hard knock-knock-knock, delivered with tell-tale strength, startled Dorian from his slumber. _Kaffas._

‘What's the time?’ he slurred grumpily.

‘Time to get your sweet ass out of bed,’ Bull rumbled through the door. ‘Noon.’

Reluctantly, Dorian rolled out of bed, pulling on his dressing gown. He didn’t want Bull, or indeed himself, to see any of those unsightly marks until they’d completely faded. He opened the door a crack and laughed softly at the sight of Bull leaning on his door frame, holding a tray of food.

‘I had hoped that your Ben-Hassrathness would’ve told you I need some time alone.’

‘Ha! Well it’s been an entire night and morning, sweetheart. What you need now is some decent breakfast.’

Dorian didn’t move. He was considering waving the big merc away when Bull distinctly gave him a doe-eyed look that wasn’t at all adorable.   

‘Please, kadan.’

Dorian raised an eyebrow at the stubborn Qunari and silently opened the door to allow him in.

 

_***_

 

Dorian’s arms were crossed, his chin lifted a little in challenge. Bull smiled and put the tray down, pouring some tea into a little cup. He handed the tea to Dorian who slowly unfolded his arms to take it. He then continued preparing the meal by buttering some bread. He waited until the mage had taken a sip of tea and sat down on his bed before approaching with the plate of druffalo sausage and runny eggs. Predictably the ‘vint’s eyes lit up.

‘Mmm… well, since I’m ravenous, I’ll allow you this one liberty,’ he practically purred as he dipped a chunk of bread into the egg.

Bull smiled and tucked into his own plate. He’d let them eat first. Dorian probably suspected he was being a manipulative asshole. Not that he hadn’t brought his kadan breakfast before, but he also instinctively knew he needed to push, before Dorian put his walls up – and food certainly helped grease the wheels. He’d be damned if he let Dorian walk around another minute feeling what Bull had so clearly read when he was naked on the slaver’s bed. His precious kadan didn’t deserve to.

A few minutes later Dorian closed his eyes, let out a contented sigh and leaned back against the headboard while Bull cleared up their plates.

‘OK, amatus,’ he breathed. ‘What now?’

Bull smiled and began carefully. ‘Look, I know you want to forget everything that’s happened, but emotions fester if they’re not felt and-‘

The man didn’t move a muscle, just breathed slowly. Bull proceeded gently.

‘Dorian, kadan, you are blameless. Do you understand?’

The mage’s breath caught in his throat. Bull knew he had to just say it. Pull the thorn from the wound.

‘I’m talking about shame. It’s a debilitating emotion. Whatever that cunt did to you, we can get through it.’

Dorian’s jaw visibly tensed, he opened his eyes. ‘ _We_ have to get through it?’

‘I just meant that together-’

‘I don’t want to share all the gory details, thank you.’

‘Well… that’s kind of how it works. Shame survives in dark corners, kadan.’

Dorian’s eyes narrowed. He stuttered, then closed his mouth. Bull reached for him then, but the mage shrugged him off. The Qunari sat carefully on the edge of Dorian’s bed and waited, he was beginning to suspect he was going to get his ass burned off.

‘So…’ Dorian began in a pinched voice. ‘Let’s see. That monster drugged me and then he proceeded to… touch me. It was a little hazy but aside from groping and fingering me you stopped him from _actually_ sticking his cock up my arse!’

Bull's stomach twisted. Crap why didn't he slowly torture that son of a bitch? He swallowed a growl. ‘That’s good-' he managed.

‘Oh. It’s like that is it?’ Dorian snarled. ‘You thought I was spoiled goods, that someone else had conquered your territory?’ 

 _Oh shit._ ‘Fuck, no, kadan, I meant you were doing go-'

‘Don’t worry, Qunari - you came before he did!’ Dorian barked out a harsh laugh.

‘Dorian!’ Bull stood. That stung, but he knew full well the man was just lashing out. Dorian’s jaw was clenched, fingers clasped together tightly in his lap. His eyes were glistening with unbidden tears. Bull slowly knelt beside the bed without another word.

After a few moments, Dorian took a shaky breath and turned to face him.

‘I'm sorry, I know you didn't mean- Maker this is fucked up.' The mage swallowed. 'OK, this is the crux of it. I could let go of a lot of it, amatus, honestly. But what makes this feel even _more_ wretched…’ Dorian choked back a sob. ‘Is the fact that I _liked_ it.’

Ripples of rage and sorrow commingled in Bull’s chest. He shook his head. ‘Dorian, my darling, you were drugged. Please, _please_ don’t waste your time feeling guilty about any of this.’

He reached out and took one of Dorian’s hands, pressed it to his lips.

Dorian's eyes widened, pleading. ‘I came through the fog twice, and in those moments I knew it was wrong and I tried to fight.’

‘That’s fucking impressive, kadan,’ Bull tried to say gently, but his voice came out a little gruff. ‘Back on the ship, when you were getting dressed, I had a sniff of the wine. The scent of blood lotus was pretty strong. Fermented with alcohol it makes you feel really freaking confused, and, well… it’s an infamous aphrodisiac. So yeah… it’s very powerful and… persuasive.’

‘Yes, well I _was_ bloody confused,’ Dorian croaked. ‘I thought he was YOU at times… what a mess!’ Dorian banged his head back on the headboard. 

‘I can’t imagine what it’s like,’ Bull said softly. ‘But I do understand something about being manipulated, even drugged. I need you to know that you’re blameless and that we _can_ get through this, my love.’

Bull couldn’t mistake the surprise in Dorian’s eyes at those little words. Sure, they freely said kadan and amatus, but the common tongue version was just so… clear. Dorian reached for the second dragon’s tooth hanging with its brother against Bull’s chest.

‘I never thought I’d see this again,’ he breathed.

‘The chain's broken in my pocket. I was going to fix it, but you can have it now if you like?’ Bull tried not to sound hopeful and failed.

Dorian smiled through his tears and nodded. His lover felt an important part of his heart move back into place.

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this one :)


	12. Whatever You Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month on...

_Whump!_

Dorian had managed to dodge a swipe from Bull’s axe, duck under his arm and give him a painful jab right between the shoulder blades.

‘Fuck, that’s impressive,’ Bull winced, twisting to rub the affected area. Dorian made a move to help, but the Qunari shook his head. ‘In this arena, we’re enemies, remember?’

Dorian rolled his eyes. ‘Yes, yes, amatus.’

‘Hey, enemies don’t use terms of endearment, ka- shit- I mean Dorian!’

‘Ha!’ barked the 'vint. ‘Well, I’ve had my fill of the _arena_ today thank you.’ He took a bow and moved off to grab the water pitcher.

Bull knew he’d been pushing Dorian hard. To the mage’s credit, he’d taken everything he could throw at him. Bull realised early on that Dorian felt some responsibility for his capture because he’d missed his training. But the warrior knew full well that any of them could be caught off guard at any time. No one was infallible, least of all him. If anything, this training was as much for him as for his lover. While Bull knew he couldn’t keep Dorian away from the battlefield, he felt somewhat appeased that he had more impressive combat skills than the average mage.

Bull watched as Dorian gulped down a well-deserved glass of water, his cheeks flushed and hair damp around his temples. His brave, beautiful kadan. A wave of emotion hit him in the chest. Breath catching he turned away with a cough and grabbed a towel.

‘Vashedan,’ he muttered to himself. Even before his desperate flight to find Dorian, Bull knew he was in deep. The prickly ‘vint had his heart in the palm of his be-ringed fingers. Above everything, Bull wanted to make him happy and make damn sure he knew he was loved and safe.

 

***

 

The evening sunset hit the crumbling walls of the courtyard, or 'training arena', as Bull insisted on calling it. Dorian was parched. He finished his glass of water and promptly filled another. It had been just over a month since he was captured and he’d been training religiously. Dorian was glad to find he was actually quite adept at rogue-style fighting. His usual spinning, pivoting and ducking was easily adapted to nifty close quarters combat and, more importantly, escaping. Bull showed him how to get out of grabs and dodge punches, while Cole pitched up to help him use a concealed blade in his robes if he ever ran out of mana.

According to Bull, Dorian was making great progress outside of the courtyard too. To Dorian however, it had been incredibly messy. There’d been nightmares, anxiety, guilt and he’d continued lashing out at Bull. Like two days after their return when he’d demanded to be fucked senseless. It seemed reasonable. Like getting back on the horse to get over a fall. But when Bull refused, Dorian made some awful comments, something akin to being sullied and Bull being afraid he’d catch something. The man blushed at the memory – this was why he didn’t deal with emotional baggage. Anyway, his amatus had been right, the moment Bull massaged Dorian’s back with scented oils, the mage nearly vomited on the bed sheets.

The wounds left by Dorian’s ordeal had been beyond sexual: the loss of control of his body, mind and magic, even over such a short time, had a deep impact. But the mage’s increasing abilities, and therefore his confidence, did much to heal those wounds - and watching Bull work up a sweat today was certainly healing his libido.

He was grateful the place was difficult to access, giving him the seclusion he needed to fall on his arse without anyone sniggering. But now, he was grateful for entirely different reasons. Dorian turned to watch Bull. The Qunari was towelling off. His silver skin glistened in the fading light, showcasing the massive muscles of his torso. The man swallowed, breathing through the ache in his stomach and, rather persistently, in his groin. _Damn it._ He’d waited long enough.

Determinedly crossing the courtyard, Dorian stopped a few inches from Bull’s bare back. The Qunari paused, but didn’t turn around.

‘You OK?’ he asked softly.

Dorian nodded. A gesture entirely for himself since the Bull didn’t have eyes in the back of his head. He reached out in answer, pressing a tentative palm between the larger man's shoulder blades, in the spot he’d jabbed moments before. It seemed the warrior sensed a change in mood, stiffening almost imperceptibly. Dorian traced his fingers over the broad expanse of muscles, skin still damp from their exertions. He lightly scratched a trail down to the waistband of his trousers and gently tugged.

‘Dorian-’ Bull rumbled.

‘I’m good, Bull,’ Dorian interrupted, holding onto Bull’s hips and pressing his forehead against the man’s back. ‘You’ve been the perfect doting boyfriend, patience personified, and I love you for it, but seriously if I don’t get you between my thighs soon you’ll reduce me to begging.’ He punctuated the last few words by digging his fingers in hard.

Bull chuckled, ‘Begging could be fun.’

Dorian knew he was ready, had been for days. He also knew it wasn't just about sex. He tugged harder around the warrior’s hips to make him turn. Fixing his one bright eye, Dorian tried to convey everything in his heart. He inhaled, gaze dropping to Bull’s pecs, stomach and... lower. ‘I _want_  you.’

Dorian heard the soft growl in Bull’s throat. The mage had become accustomed to the Qunari’s various noises and that particular growl made his toes curl. He leaned forward and took the peak of a nipple between his lips before giving it a gentle nip. He looked up and saw his own desire reflected in Bull’s darkening gaze. With a wicked smile, he stood up on his tiptoes to claim a kiss and was rewarded by his lover’s lips seeking his own, warm and firm.

Eagerly he deepened the kiss, reaching up to pull at Bull’s horns and bring him closer. The Qunari smirked into his mouth and shook his head. When Dorian pouted, Bull reached under Dorian’s buttocks to lift him in one strong motion, pulling his legs around his hips. Dorian threw his arms around his broad neck and, now face to face, met Bull’s renewed embrace. Tongues sought each other, probing hungrily. The man felt emboldened and pushed his pelvis forward, nudging his hardening cock into Bull’s stomach.

‘You’re sure, Dorian?’

‘Yes, amatus, I want to try.’

‘Tell me what else you want, kadan.’

Dorian swallowed. Bull had a knack of always giving him what he needed. The general theme of which was to be safely dominated and largely involved being tied up and stuffed full of Qunari cock. However... what he _wanted_ , especially right now, that was different.

‘I don’t want to be bound… and I’d rather leave my arse out of play today.’ Dorian nearly added _please_ , but despite what he’d said earlier, he really didn’t want to beg. It reminded him of things he wanted to leave behind. ‘Actually…’ he began, a little nervous, but with Bull’s kindly demeanour he felt at ease outlining the little fantasy he’d been toying with these last long nights.

 

***

 

Every inch of Bull tingled. He was rarely in this position and it thrilled him. He'd allowed the man to take the lead from the moment the door closed.  For a long time they’d simply luxuriated in kissing hot and deep on Bull’s bed. Then Dorian had taken those pretty lips and explored his lover’s body, sometimes planting delicate kisses, other times nipping and scraping with his teeth. He’d played with Bull’s cock, almost lazily, caressing with hand and mouth, and he’d pushed his slender, but oh so skilled fingers slowly and deeply into the Qunari setting his heart to pounding. It felt like a first time, and in some ways it was.

Now, the warrior was on his knees on the bed and Dorian was massaging oil into his large, tight thighs. He relished being submissive for a change and would feel somewhat undeserving of the treatment if Dorian hadn’t wanted it so much. Bull knew this was an important part of his recovery. His heart still ached for what his kadan endured, but Dorian had been adamant that he didn’t want to be coddled. He was getting stronger every day. Bull was frankly in awe.

‘Closer together please,’ Dorian ordered, pushing against the outside of Bull’s thighs. The Qunari obliged, a flutter of excitement in his chest. Dorian had said he wasn’t sure which way he wanted to do this and would choose at the last moment. Which was fine by him. The man leaned over Bull’s back, pressing kisses along his spine, the length of his hard-on pressed tantalisingly against Bull’s broad backside. He then drew back, gripping onto the larger male’s hips and slipped his cock between his thick thighs, nudging Bull’s balls and sliding along his throbbing erection.

‘Mmm…’ Bull rumbled at this intimate and yet, by their standards, comparatively chaste choice. Dorian gave a breathy chuckle and began a slow thrust which teased them both. At first Bull focused on Dorian’s breathing, listening to any hitches that sounded more panicky than aroused. The clever mage sensed it early on, giving the mercenary a playful slap on the rump.

‘I know my watchword amatus,’ he panted. ‘Believe me, having you on all fours like this, I doubt I’ll have time to need it.’

The slippery slide of Dorian’s cock against his skin and the knuckle-bitingly intermittent nudging of his swinging cock were almost too much for the warrior. Then there were the fingers of one hand digging into his hips while the other scraped nails down his back. He felt dizzy with it and, if he only could trust he’d keep his balance, really wanted to grab his dick and chase his own release. Dorian was thrusting into the tight space now and Bull could see in his mind’s eye the sheen of sweat on the mage’s copper skin and the lines of that beautiful musculature shifting. It had been too long.

‘Kadan…’ he pleaded.

Dorian wordlessly reached around to grab Bull’s cock and pumped him in time with his own thrusts. Bull could hear Dorian’s breathing shallow and excited and craned his neck to catch a glimpse. The mage was biting his lower lip, eyes squeezed tight. At Bull’s growl they flew open and he smiled. Bull was gratified to see there was no fear there, no shame. He grinned back briefly before the tension gave way to a shuddering release that had his thighs quivering around Dorian’s cock. The ‘vint was a heartbeat behind him, giving a joyous cry before coating his lover’s stomach in hot spurts.

Bull collapsed forward onto the bed and took Dorian down with him. The man laughed as he rolled off the warrior’s back and onto the mattress beside him.

‘That was… kaffas, words are over-rated,’ Dorian chuckled hoarsely.

Bull huffed, face down into the sheets as his heart-rate slowed. Even with their joint spend all over him he was sure he could just lie there indefinitely.

‘Thank you, amatus,' Dorian croaked.

Bull raised his head. The mage's eyes were shining, but he seemed relieved, at peace. It made Bull's heart swell. ‘Whatever you need, kadan. Any time, any place.'

'In that case, can we go again?' 

Bull didn't need asking twice.

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your kind comments and your patience - you really helped me get through it. This wasn't the easiest to write - not just because of the new addition in my life but I struggled with the subject matter. I wanted to make it even darker but I just couldn't do it (I'm a wimp)! Hopefully you've enjoyed the ride :) xxxxx


End file.
